Blazing Dream
by Nozume
Summary: In her dreams, she's always surrounded by sand, burning underneath the blazing hot sun. But within the desert, she can always see a face, a face promising death and pain… and for some reason, she couldn't stay away from that face. Connected Drabble
1. Blind

YuGiOh x Inuyasha Crossover

Summary: In her dreams, she's always surrounded by sand, burning underneath the blazing hot sun. But within the desert, she can always see a face, a face promising death and pain… and for some reason, she couldn't stay away from that face.

Pairing: Bakura/ Kagome/ Ryou (slight Zorc/ Kagome)

Disclaimer: Nothing okay?

* * *

_So hot… The sun, it hurts…_

What was she doing again? Was she walking? No… She was on the ground, tired. It became a blur in her mind. All she could remember was that she was stranded in the desert without any necessities, separated from her group. Of course, finding the gang was the least of her worries right now. There was a more important goal in her mind.

_I need to survive…_

Two very tanned feet stood in front of her. Unable to look up, she gave a groan of acknowledgement towards the figure. Her throat was parched, begging for any sort of liquid. It felt like days since she had anything to drink. Swallowing painfully, she allowed herself defenceless, letting her willing body rot and die under the sun,

_Why is this person laughing?_

Suddenly, she felt something cold splash onto her head. It took her a moment for her to realize that the figure had drenched her in cold water.

_Refreshing…_

A hand lifted her face, and a mouth met hers.

_Wha…?_

Filling her sore and dry mouth with a refreshing liquid, she allowed the mysterious figure the opportunity to exploring her mouth. A tongue tracing her every tooth, lingering a bit too long for its own good after the water went down her lungs. Pulling away, she glared weakly, unable to see the figure who laughed at her poor attempts. She had gained part of her senses back, finally able to determine that the opposite party was a man.

A snicker came from his mouth, leaning closer to her ear. Mouth brushing against her ear, he inhaled softly.

_The bird flew too far away from her flock._

She pushed, wanting to leave the man in front of her. After a clumsy push, he fell on the hot sand, glaring at her, but stopped after and gave her a charming smirk.

_It promised death and pain…_

Her eyes finally regaining sight, she stared at the man who 'saved' her.

_White hair like Inuyasha, yet skin that contrast his…_

He whispered something, whatever he said, she could not hear. But his mouth, it moved, and she was able to comprehend his words.

Yet, she wish she didn't.

_Don't die little bird…_

_..._

Quickly seating herself in an upright position, Kagome Higurashi began to gasp, breathless… Fear began to swim up her stomach, sweat drenching her light slumber wear. Raising her hands, she patted herself back to reality, hopefully shaking off the bad feeling that was enveloped inside of her.

She threw her blanket off her self and slowly trudged towards the washroom.

Opening the door, the first thing she did was stare at the mirror, checking for any red markings. Seeing that it was clean of any marking or burn, she turned on the tap and splashed the cool refreshing water onto her face. She stayed still for a moment, suddenly remembering his last words… Words that frightened her, yet left her yearning for something…

_Because I will be the one to snap your tiny wings in half…_

* * *

A/N: Aiya... Why did I post this? Blech, drabbles are so fun and easy to write, guess this might be the last story I'll update... hopefully... maybe... not.

THIS STORY WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSE TO EXIST! Also, ignore the awful writing, it's like 2AM right now and I'm coffee high (damn, and with work tomorrow too).


	2. Shackled

YuGiOh x Inuyasha Crossover

Summary: In her dreams, she's always surrounded by sand, burning underneath the blazing hot sun. But within the desert, she can always see a face, a face promising death and pain… and for some reason, she couldn't stay away from that face.

Pairing: Bakura/ Kagome/ Ryou (slight Zorc/ Kagome)

Disclaimer: Nothing okay?

* * *

_What is he doing?_

Kagome looked tiredly at the back of her 'saviour'. He was removing his long red robe, letting it slide to the ground. Blinking, Kagome stared at the scars on his back, most likely that they would disappear after a month or so. The tanned man glanced back towards her and gave a sadistic grin. With only his navy blue kilt and tan coloured headdress on, he took slow steps towards the tired miko. Letting his hand slide against her warm cheeks, he moved closer in and lifted her head slightly. No moments were made, but their eyes held a battle, blue against purple, both sending each other silent commands.

_Get away from me!_

He gave out a loud laugh and lean closer, their lips almost touching. His hand moved away from her cheek and undid her red ribbon, muttering softly to himself how unpractical her outfit was. With the ribbon in his hand, he gave it a slight sniff and groaned as her unusual smell drifted through his nose. He shivered in delight at the thought of corrupting the young and innocent girl before him.

_A virgin…_

Whimpering, she tried to move away, but was unable to. Her body was paralyzed, stuck in the position he placed her in. Why couldn't she move away? Was it his touch? His stare?

_The water…_

Her eyes widen, remembering the unfamiliar taste in the water he had given her through his mouth. But if that was true, why wasn't he affected? The said man smirked, hand trailing down her neck and lightly tracing her breast, allowing it to rest on them. He gave her a hungry look and placed his head against her neck. He relished himself in her unfamiliar scent, nipping her neck slightly, enough to draw out a small drabble of blood. Licking away at her wound, he gave her breast a tight squeeze and allowed his other hand to reach for his small dagger. His mouth suddenly moved to her ear and whispered softly to her.

_Feed me._

Quickly slicing her shirt in half, it revealed her white bra. Raising his dagger, he placed it behind the bind that held it together and smoothly cut it, allowing it fall and hang from her shoulders. He stared, hypnotized… Unable to contain himself, he positioned himself so his legs were straddling her. With one hand on the trunk of the tree and the other fiddling with his dagger on the ground, he leaned down and gave her nipples a lick. She yelped in surprised at his sudden approach.

_Stop it!_

He smirked, and gave it light bite, savouring the feeling of her against his mouth. Kagome writhed under his touch, wanting to escape, yet yearning for more. She watched as he removed his headdress, pausing his ministrations, and giving her a seductive smile. With both hands, he placed his headdress on her head, moving it so that it would cover her eyes.

_It'll be… much more fun this way._

Kagome growled, trying to escape, but was paralyzed, and stayed willing to his orders. She groaned as he pinched her nipples, suddenly finding herself in a horrible, yet sexy, situation. She could almost see his dark smile through her blindfold and growled for to leave her alone.

Unfortunately for her, it seems as if this man enjoyed breaking a wild girl.

_Don't you want to play?_

She heard a rustling of clothing, his hands no longer on her. Soon after, they were back on her, but this time, they were removing her clothing. A dagger against her bare skin, slightly irritating it, trailed slowly down to her green skirt. Hearing a rip, she felt herself becoming shameless as the hot wind blew against her body.

_You look delicious…_

Feeling something hot and wet against her stomach, Kagome gave out a surprised cry. Slowly it went, going lower and lower, until it reached to its destination. A hot breath of air came from his mouth, full of anticipation, he leaned down and gave an experimental lick.

_N-no!_

Another lick, and another. Lost in the feeling, Kagome couldn't help but release a moan that was trapped in her throat. It seemed that she had gain an approval from the snicker that came from his mouth. He continued to torture her pearl, licking and suckling, torturing her to death.

_So close!_

Clenching her eyes behind the blindfold, she begged him silently to release her. He complied.

_Just this once._

Her unfamiliar taste, it was like a drug to him. He allowed her this one time release, tempted to have more. He smirked against her wet folds, already so hard himself, he teased her and pleasured her, watching her shake from his ministrations. With one last lick, he watched as she faltered, giving out a scream of pleasure.

_Please!_

_..._

Kagome gave out a yell, waking up the other members in her household.

When all members entered, they saw Kagome, shaking and holding her legs close to her clothed body. She looked up towards them, giving off a helpless and vulnerable appearance. Her mother and grandfather ran up towards her, as Souta trudged slowly, following slowly. Her grandfather exclaimed that he had a medicine that could help her and ran out her room. Her mother decided a glass of water would help her and went along with her grandfather to obtain it.

The room was soon left alone with just herself and her brother, who got up onto her bed and sat beside her. Souta tilted his head to the side, sleepy and had no clue of what was occurring, but something inside of him told him to stay with his sister…. So he stayed.

She gave a half smile, still shaken from the events in her dream.

'_It's a dream, nothing more than fiction…_'

Souta blinked, and lifted his hand and placed it on his sister's neck.

"Nee-san, why are there bite marks on your neck?"

Eyes widening, Kagome removed Souta's hand and placed her own hand on her neck. She held back a choke as Souta gave her a dazed look, turning her head away from him, eyes full of fear.

"Nee-san?"

She gave him a smile, and told him not to worry and sleep. She watched her brother nod and placed him head on her pillow and snuggled closer to her warmth. After her mother and grandfather came back, she willing took the drinks (but did not touch her grandfather's green medicine), she told them she was okay and watched as they left her room.

Turning her head to her window, she stared at the dark sky, engulfing the entire shrine in darkness. Looking at her hands, she gave a hollowed laugh.

_The dream becomes reality._

* * *

A/N: And this is why I NEVER write a lemon. Seriously, if anyone here wants to write a nice lemon for me without having me to embarass myself, please feel free to.

On the side note, why are there hardly any Kagome and Bakura fanfics? I mean, there are Inuyasha and Bakura fanfics, and Ryou and Bakura with Kagome side pairing fanfics, but no pure Kagome and Bakura... God, I'm so sick of Seto and Kagome (and Yugi and Kagome)! Please, anyone, whoever reads this, take it a challenge to write one... Please~

Anyways, don't expect any lemons coming back any time.


End file.
